Hey, Winchester
by TwinsNightray
Summary: 'Oye, préstame un poco de atención. ¿Crees que siempre estará para ti aun cuando eres un idiota la mayoría del tiempo? Pues si, aunque deberías de pensar un poco más en cómo reacciona ante tus tonterías. Hey, Winchester, ¿Crees que no te lo mereces? En ese caso, deberíamos de lanzarnos por un puente. Pero es mejor lanzarse contra él ¿no?. Piénsalo. Atte: tu Conciencia.'


_**NOTA:** Personajes propiedad de Eric Kripke. Si fueran míos creo que serían canon desde la 8va temporada, después del regreso de Cassie del purgatorio. Realmente necesitaba escribir algo de este par, me quemaban los dedos desde el primer capítulo en que salió Castiel._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Slash en su más pura expresión_.

* * *

Hey, Winchester

¿Te has dado cuenta, cierto? La manera en que poco a poco se desenvuelve con los demás. ¿Lo has notado, verdad Dean? La forma en que se está haciendo hacia un lado.

¿Y qué esperas? Poco a poco está cambiando, tejiendo sus propios ideales, sus propios pensamientos, sus propios sueños. Sigue siendo un ser divino, pero uno que ya no está bajo el mando sagrado. ¿Qué necesitas para dar el siguiente paso?

Entonces solo lo miras, con demasiada atención, grabando en tu mente cada gesto que hace, la manera en que camina y se mueve, la forma en que ladea su cabeza y frunce ligeramente el ceño cuando no entiende algo. La manera en que permite que Sam le sostenga; ¿Por qué le está sosteniendo en primer lugar? Oh, si..Castiel ha tropezado de nuevo al estar débil.

Y no puedes evitar preguntar cuando tu hermano se va a dormir, porque así eres de curioso, buscando respuestas a todo.

—¿Amas a Sam?—

—si—

¡Pues claro que va a amarlo! Todos aman a Sam, al pequeño Sammy, al alce. Y te alegras, en verdad que lo haces, pero también sientes ese nudo en el pecho. Sabes que quieres gritar, que quieres ponerte de pie y patear la mesa, que quieres ahogarte con tu propia saliva.

—Dean, ¿Por qué lloras?—

Lo haces, sales de ahí siendo un borrón para Bobby que te grita. Pobre aquel auto que será el testigo y víctima de tu desahogo.

* * *

¿Sabes que estas mal cierto Dean Winchester? Han pasado tres semanas desde la 'fatal pregunta', como has decidido llamarle infantilmente a aquella tarde, tres semanas en las que te has resuelto 5 casos pues te has mantenido ocupado. Tres semanas en las que ni siquiera te has dignado a dirigirle la palabra. ¿Es que acaso eres idiota? Si, seguramente es eso; tantos golpes ya atrofiaron tu cerebro.

¿Sabes lo que estas causando cierto? No solo en tu persona Dean, tu depresión es algo que los demás notan, en especial aquellas que son cercanas a ti. Bobby está preocupado y te lo demuestra; Sam lo está, y aunque no te cuestiona sabes que te mira con esos ojitos de perro atropellado. Incluso el imbécil de Gabriel demuestra aquel sentimiento, aunque claro, solo lo hace por tu hermano.

Y Castiel. ¡Oh Dios, Castiel! Sabes perfectamente que el pobre ángel debe de estarse muriendo de curiosidad por preguntarte que pasa. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué tome tu mano y directamente te pregunte qué pasa? No Dean, sabes que eso no será posible; sabes que Castiel esta vez no va a dar el paso. ¡Está muriendo de nervios! Pero no puedes verlo porque estas siendo un imbécil.

Y se te rompe el corazón, cuando un mes exacto después de aquella pregunta lo escuchas decirle a tu hermano «seguramente me odia» para romper en llanto. ¡Ah! ¿Ves lo que causas Dean? Le has hecho llorar como nadie lo ha logrado, le has roto el corazón a un ángel y ten por seguro que otro te romperá los huesos.

* * *

—lo siento Cas..—

—está bien, Dean—

Ha pasado un mes desde ese día que lo viste llorar, en que Gabriel te molió a golpes una y otra vez antes de que Sam lograra localizarlos porque el muy bastardo había decidido sacarte del motel, que bien merecido lo tienes.

¿Qué esperas ahora Dean? ¡Atiende tus instintos! Esos que te piden cuidarlo y ya no hacerlo llorar mientras lo abrazas. Deja de pensar por un momento y solo déjate llevar un poco.

Y los sigues, te golpeas mentalmente por haber esperado tanto, por haber hecho al mayor sufrir, por haberte portado como un idiota. Te maldices un momento antes de permitir apretarlo con fuerza contra tu cuerpo, antes de permitir hundir tu rostro en su cuello y aspirar su aroma, antes de permitir a tu cuerpo temblar cuando sus labios rozan con temor.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenías esperando por eso Winchester? Demasiado, y lo sabes. Es por eso que no te sorprendes cuándo en el acto lo estampas en la pared y le besas con más, cuándo lo sostienes y empujas tu cuerpo contra el suyo, cuándo dejas escapar ese jadeo al ser mordido.

—Cas..—

—Dean..—

No necesitas más, claro que no, solo ese pequeño jadeo ahogado contra tus labios. Porqué es increíble su fuerza, la manera tan fácil en que te derrite con solo un toque. Y es que lo amas, no puedes evitarlo, tampoco quieres hacerlo. Menos cuando se está entregando de esa manera. De una que no sabías pero habías esperado por mucho tiempo.

Y te gusta, pero también te asusta. Porque nunca te habías sentido de aquella manera: tan poderoso y vulnerable a la vez, tan ansioso pero tan tranquilo, tan necesitado como benefactor. Porque sabes que solo él es quien puede producirte miles de emociones de aquella manera tan intensa, no solo porque sea un ángel.

Es dulce, más de lo que alguna vez probaste. Mucho más adictivo de lo que alguna vez utilizaste. Mucho más placentero de lo que alguna vez sentiste. Es agradable, hermoso, y sientes toda esa felicidad burbujear desde el fondo de tu ser; por lo que no evitas sonreír como idiota mientras le besas un poco más, mientras tus manos apartan de su cuerpo aquella gabardina vieja y ceniza, tan propia de él.

—¿Dean? Esto..nosotros—

—estarás bien..te aseguro que estarás bien, porque si es un nosotros—

¿Para qué negarlo Dean? Te gusta todo él, en especial ese aire de inocencia que conserva aun cuando le estas desnudando con devoción, aun cuando estas besando cada centímetro de piel, aun cuando estas algunas susurrando palabras vulgares.

Sabes que es guapo, que el vehículo que ha elegido es de buen ver, y te lo haz planteado desde que se conocieron, sabes que te abruma esa intensidad en el azul de sus ojos. Todo él te abruma en realidad, y es increíble porque no te molesta, ¡al contrario! Siempre deseas que te abrume más. Y también deseas abrumarlo, lo sabes, por eso te apoderas de nuevo de sus labios, sintiéndole temblar ante las ansias.

Te tomas tu tiempo en seguir apartando la ropa de ambos, en besarle más la piel, el grabar sus curvas en tu memoria. Te tomas tu tiempo en beber de sus suspiros y gemidos, de llenarte de su olor, de admirarle por completo. Te tomas todo el tiempo del mundo en preparar su cuerpo y su mente para recibirte.

Y es vil y completa gloria cuando logras estar en su interior; quien diga lo contrario es porque simplemente es un idiota. Porque tú puedes percibir aquello un millón de veces mejor que ir al cielo, aunque no es como que eso te interese. Lo sostienes, le besas, le susurras palabras suaves y quieres evitar que las lágrimas sigan emanando de aquellos ojos que a pesar de todo te miran con amor. Porque claro, no hay ningún otro sentimiento que desborde más que ese, aunque tal vez solo un poco de lujuria también se asoma.

¿Ahora entiendes Dean? Por qué no quieres terminar, quieres quedarte en ese interior por siempre; quieres que el momento se conserve; quieres que todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos explote una y otra vez. Lo permiten. Ambos. Permiten que el acumulamiento los hunda antes de lanzarlos lejos en aquel orgasmo azotador para ambos.

* * *

—¿Mejor?—escuchas a tu hermano y solo puedes asentir con calma mientras continuas limpiando la escopeta, evitando alzar la mirada

—ya era hora mono sin pelo..—quieres gruñir cuando escuchas aquella voz pero solamente te dignas a rodar los ojos para sonreír cuando aquellos labios tocan tu piel

—deja de molestarlo Gabriel por favor..—sonríes más, porque solamente su voz logra calmarte y animarte de aquella manera.

Sientes felicidad, una que te inunda casi como gracia divina, lo cual es irónico. No puedes evitarlo, él te hace bien y te gusta, porque nunca te habías sentido así. Sabes que ahora tienes una familia de nuevo, una bastante disfuncional, más que en un principio.

Pero es lo mejor que te ha pasado.


End file.
